Tau Pei
Tau Pei is a blind Sarlanian male Force Sensitive living during the time of the Galactic Empire. He is a member of the Church of the Force and former member of the Jedi Order. During the Galactic Civil War he was revealed to be in league with the Galactic Empire. Biography Age of the Empire The Death Hand I Jada Bariss was brought before Tau Pei when the girl was attacked by members of the Hand of the Force, of which Tau Pei himself was a member too. Here Tau Pei began the healing process. Later when he and Sennai Visz discover an ISB agent had landed on Jedha. He learned of the agent's intent to raid the diner of Lor San Trakka and they managed to foil that by using an Imperial spy. Later howeverr it is revealed that Tau Pei is secretly working with the Galactic Empire. Continuing the training of Jada Bariss, they discover together with Lor San Trakka that the Temple of the Whills harbors a Holocron in the lower levels of the Temple. Sennai Visz discovers a group of CZ-1-9-1 Cambots and dispatch them. Tau Pei joins Visz and Bariss in defending the Temple from a team of BX-2 Droid Commandos. Tau Pei is the one who uses the droid brain of one of the Commando Droids to discover where the weak spot is in the lower levels to get to the Holocron. Tau Pei and Sennai Visz return to the top floor where they interrogate the person that was held captive by the Droid Commando team. He opts to execute the captive member, but Visz is against that. While they are on odds, Visz leaves the Church to find a defector within the city. Knowing Trakka and Jada Bariss are still in the lower levels, Tau Pei moves in to slaughter the captive. He is then caught by Visz and they engage each other in a fight. Tau Pei manages to overpower Sennai Visz and allows Agent Streeve and a squad of Death Troopers entrance to the Temple of the Whills. Tau Pei tells Streeve to send his troopers further down into the Temple to catch or kill Jada Bariss and Lor San Trakka. When the troopers return, Tau Pei kills Sennai Visz with a single stab through the heart. He then leaves the Temple with Jada, Streeve and the Holocron of Whills. He escorted Jada Bariss onto one of the transports that would go to an Imperial Security Bureau station. A crash, caused by Jada, resulted into him chasing Jada and leading into an epic battle atop a cliff between him and Jada. Despite him being more powerful and better trained at the art of the Lightsaber, Jada manages to both topple him and herself over the cliff, with his faith yet unknown. While recovering inside a Bacta Tank aboard the Consecutor, Tau Pei was introduced to the hologram of Darth Sidious, who claims he sees potential in Tau Pei and orders Agent Streeve to transport Tau Pei to Coruscant. The Death Hand II When Agent Streeve set up a mission to the Ilum system, Darth Sidious dispatched Tau Pei with him. Now fully embracing the Dark Side of the Force, Tau Pei had become one of Sidious' Dark Side Adepts, one of the first of the Inquisitorius. Tau Pei and Agent Streeve arrive with their fleet of three Imperial-class Star Destroyers in the Ilum system and he begins to influence the mind of Jada Bariss, which partially succeeds. He then takes a Lambda-class Transport down to Ilum and arrives there, seeing Jada in the distance, before she heads off towards the Jedi Temple on Ilum. Tau Pei was informed by TK-319 that they found the Starscream of Bria Tharen. Tau Pei ordered the ship destroyed which the squad of TK-319 did with the greatest pleasure. Tau Pei then informed Agent Streeve that he had found Jada Bariss and a band of former Jedi. Later when Jada and her group left the Jedi Temple on Ilum, she revealed herself to Tau Pei and he chased her on a speeder, unaware that that was the intention of Jada. Before heading off to hunt Jada Bariss, Tau Pei ordered his men to skim the surrounding areas for survivors and then secure the Ancient Library of Mon Illan. He then used a speeder to go after the band of former Jedi and got ambushed quite a few times, until they finally lured him into the Jedi Temple, where he engaged the entire party, even fighting a group of Ancient Force Sentinels. He manages to knock aside Jada and then finally disarms Zatt and kills him. Jada calls upon her Force Rage and engages Tau Pei for one final battle. Initially overwhelmed by Jada, who was augmented by her Force Rage, he began fighting back, but paid no attention to Bria Tharen and Professor Huyang dragging away the other three combatants. He was then impaled by Jada, but in turn slashed her across the chest, critically injuring her. He lost both his legs and after Jada secured Bria's freedom, he was decapacitated by her, finally killing him.